Unexpected Knight
by Katiebugg23
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for the Controversial Challenge. Rated T for violence, just in case.   Subject: Adultery  Pairing: Pansy/Goyle, Pansy/OOC  All credit for the Harry Potter theme of the story goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.


**Unexpected Knight**

Pansy got out of bed, picking up a large button-down shirt that was on the floor. She looked back at the man in her bed. "_Uhg. Goyle is an idiot, but he turned out sexy..." _she thought to herself guiltily. The friend from Hogwarts was always an oaf, bottom of the class, but he seemed to continue the body guard business. Now a hefty 6'5" and 230 lbs., he wasn't a gigantor of any kind but he was _fine._ And with the dark hair, eyes, and deep voice? "_Stop it!" _Pansy snapped herself back to reality.

She walked out of the room and listening to the steady _plop-plop-plop _of he tiny feet on the hardwood floor, she walked into the kitchen. Being a sunny day in the springtime of Britain, plenty of light flooded in through the windows as she opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. She grabbed a small container of her favorite yogurt, always in stock. Grabbing a spoon she walked into the living room, letting herself become enveloped in the gigantic couch that occupied the small living room. She picked up the remote and flipped on the TV.

Robberies. Floods. Devestations. _"Uhg. These Muggles only ever worry about themselves." _she thought as she scooped a large spoonful of key lime pie yogurt into her mouth, savoring the sour yet sweet taste as it melted on her tongue. _"But they know how to make yogurt." _She flipped off the TV as an owl arrived at the windowsill. She got up and opened it, giving the owl a treat and a few knutts and grabbing the copy of the _Daily Prophet. _She set down her yogurt as she opened the newspaper to the front page. Nothing very exciting ever happened since the Second Wizarding War, but life goes on.

Nothing exciting in the news. A wizard that was in Azkaban was executed, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was having a sale, yada-yada-yada... As she threw the paper on the counter, she heard the light thunking of Goyle's feet leaving the bedroom. In flannel pj pants and no shirt, he was quite a sight. _"Great shoulders, nice abs, strong shoulders, nice bum... mmm!" _she thought. Goyle walked up behind where she was at the sink and wrapped his nicely shapen arms around her waist, leaning down to give her head a soft kiss. "Morning, love," he said softly.

She turned around and returned the hug. "Morning," she said with a yawn.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine when you weren't stealing the covers," she joked softly.

"Well, you never were one to share," he said with a smile, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She held his hand gently and brushed the tips of her lips over the top. "Hey, I share my precious yogurt with you," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, your precious yogurt! I don't even eat yogurt!" he laughed.

"Exactly," she grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her, long but gently on the lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you were a pain?" he whispered. His voice was so low it came out as a growl.

"Plenty, but I only pay attention to it when you say it," she replied softly.

Goyle kissed her gently on the neck, leading down over her collarbone. He stopped to grab her and lifted her up onto the counter, slowly beginning to unbutton her shirt. _"Oh, Goyle. If only you knew..." _

* * *

><p>Pansy unlocked the door to the flat hastily, but as quietly as she could. <em>"Oh, God..." <em>she thought. It was about 2 in the morning and she prayed that Goyle was asleep. The latch finally turned, allowing her access to the flat. She walked in and closed the door and set her bag on the couch, making a beeline for the guest bathroom. Flipping on the light and closing the door, she took a look in the mirror to assess the damage. _"Black eye, cut on my forehead, blood... ok..." _She began washing her face and ever so carefully putting on makeup. Halfway through covering up her black eye and not having done anything to the large gash, there was a knock on the door.

"Pansy?" came the low rumble of Goyle's voice. "Why are you in so late? I was waiting for you..." he said, sounding hurt.

"I'll be out in a minute," Pansy said almost normally. Until the break in her voice between a and minute.

"Pansy, are you alright?" Goyle asked, his attention captured. Pansy's voice never broke like that, unless she'd be crying. And she never cries...

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, uncertainty flooding her words. The doorknob rattled.

"Pansy, open up now or I'll break down the door," he threatened.

"No!" she cried.

"Now!" Goyle yelled.

"Stop!" Pansy yelled, rushing to cover up the gash.

The door exploded, Goyle's large frame hovering in the doorway for only a second before he rushed to Pansy. "Pansy, what the hell happened?" he asked, holding her against him as she began crying. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. With Pansy not responding, he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen to set her softly onto the counter as he began washing her face. As she calmed down, he began asking questions.

"What happened?" he asked, keeping the questions short to try to hide the rage in his voice.

"I...I..." she tried to say.

"You what?"

"I...It's a long story..." she said.

"Well, I don't go to work tomorrow. Neither do you. We have plenty of time." And with that, Pansy began.

* * *

><p><em>From a young age, Pansy's parents already had an arranged marriage planned. Hating to be told what to do, and hating the young boy she was supposed to marry, Pansy ignored it and went on with her life.<em>

_However, it all caught up with her when she turned 17 and was out of school. She got married to the man who turned out worse than she could have imagined and moved in with him. She didn't have contact with any of her friends from Hogwarts for years and every year her marriage grew worse. Her husband started out as just an oaf, demanding to be fed and whatnot. But he began drinking and soon enough, he began abusing Pansy. Fear of her family not believing her and shunning her, she didn't tell anyone._

_The beatings grew worse and the excuses made her sound more air-headed as time went on. "I fell. I fell out of my chair. I slipped in the shower. A pen scratched me." One day, however, she met Goyle in town and they began to catch up. Having left her wedding ring at home from a day of cleaning, Goyle obviously fancied her and asked her to dinner. _

"And that's where we started," she said, taking a pause. "Last night, however..." she stopped and just shook her head.

_She went home the previous day after... having fun, with Goyle. She was in a good mood but her husband was not. "Where have you been?" he demanded as she walked in the door, firewhiskey already on his breath._

_"My portkey was late and the building the meeting was in didn't allow Apparition," she said._

_He pulled his hand back quickly and slapped her accross the face. Pansy, having been caught by surprise, fell down._

_"I know damn well that's not where you were!" he yelled. "The Ministry called and said the meeting was cancelled!"_

_Pansy looked at her husband before he slapped her again. "There... there were two!" she said quickly._

_Her husband threw his bottle against the ground. Firewhiskey and glass flew, showering Pansy in the fowl-smelling liquid. He grabbed her by the wrists and slapped her again, once, twice. He pushed her to the ground, her forehead hitting the floor, where she got the gash. He flipped her over and pinned her down. "Now tell me, WHERE WERE YOU?" he yelled. Frustrated, Pansy went limp and gave up._

_"I've been seeing another man."  
><em>

_"WHAT?" Smack. A punch in the face, another black eye. _

_"You heard me!" Pansy yelled. She rolled over, beginning to fight again, and pushed the drunk off of her. He was caught off guard and fell down. She made a run for it, throwing her wedding ring at him and grabbing her bag then running out the door._

* * *

><p>"And I headed here. I was cheating on him, but I just couldn't deal with him, and the abuse, and I just..." she stopped talking to begin crying. "I'm a whore! An adulterist!"<p>

"Shhh, Pansy, hush baby..." Goyle said, craddling her. She was patched up now, a large band-aid on her forehead and some cream for her bruise around her eye. "You're not a whore. Yes, you cheated, but you were also abused," he pointed out.

"But I feel so awful about it, but I feel awful with the abuse but then I'm with you, and it all goes away... And my family wouldn't even care! They'd make me go back to him..." she sniffled.

"Then stay with me," he suggested. She looked up at him, sniffling. "Don't go back. We can move if we need to. File a divorce long-distance, ditch your family, and stay with me," he said. "I'll take care of you."

She smiled big and laughed. "Yes! Yes, I will!" she said, grabbing his hands. "I'd love to."

Goyle smiled big, his heart and stomach fluttering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, walking to the bedroom. He laid her down and helped her get her shoes and jacket off and handed her a pair of his pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Here. Change and we'll talk," he said, stepping out of the bedroom. He couldn't believe it! They'd run off, be happy, and he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.


End file.
